


Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleut dans mon coeur

by Evi_Blackmor



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Sougo aussi, Toshi à besoin d'un calin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evi_Blackmor/pseuds/Evi_Blackmor
Summary: "Mon cœur criait encore quand je suis partie sans un mot, sans un regard. " Si vous ne connaissez pas Mitsuba il vaut mieux pas lire ... Explicite (je pense ) Hijikata x Mitsuba





	Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleut dans mon coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Soyez tolérant c'est ma première (fini du moins , j'en ai d'autres plus longue en construction ^^):  
> Les personnages et l'univers de Gintama ne m'appartiennent pas .Ils appartiennent à Hideaki Sorachi . De même pour l'image sur lequel je n'ai aucun droit.  
> Dédier au couple Hijikata X Mitsuba :(ceux qui connaisse pas Mitsuba et qui prévoit de regarder Gintama ne lisez pas (enfin je risque de vous spoiler un peu l'épisode 89-90 il me semble .Peu contenir des spoiles (mineur ) U.U)  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleut dans mon cœur. Seul, devant mon bureau remplie de papier, je regarde la pluie tomber.

 

Le souvenir de tes yeux noisettes ... De ta voix suave et ton rire mélodieux... De tes gestes délicats...Tant de chose que je n'ai pas sue protéger. Pourtant, c'est dans ce but que je t'ai laissé.

Je me suis montré froid pour que tu ne t'attache pas. Pour que ma présence ne soit qu'un songe qui ne te retiennent pas et que mon absence ne te fasse pas souffrir.  
Je me suis montré distant pour que tu m'oublies. Pour que tu puisse m'effacer comme l'on efface les inconnue du quotidiens. 

Et pourtant, pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as continuer à rire, à parler, à vivre comme si tu ne voyais pas la vérité. Ou plutôt comme si tu ne t'en souciais pas.

Tu méritais tellement mieux que moi.

Même Sougo le savait. Depuis le début, il savait que je ne ferais que te nuire. Même sans le vouloir. Mais, même lui, tu ne l'as pas écouté. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Toujours à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Cette force qui était tienne m'a toujours fasciner.

J'ai joué l'indifférent face à tes sentiments, feignent de ne pas s'en soucier.  
Pourtant mon cœur criait encore quand je suis partie sans un mot, sans un regard. Il criait toujours quand je t'ai revue. 

Mais ça tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? 

Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. Maintenant, il s'est tue. Comme le tien.

Je me suis raccroché à la pensée que te laissé restait le mieux pour toi. Que tu ne méritais pas une vie d’incertitude et de crainte à chacun de mes départs. 

J'étais naïfs. 

Je savais que tu aurais mal dans un premier temps mais je pensais que la douleur disparaîtrait au bout d'un moment, de même que tes sentiments pour moi.

J'avais tort.

Quand je t'ai revue, ce soir là, je l'ai compris. Nous pouvions nous cacher derrières des merveilleux mensonges et des masques élaborés, jouer la comédie parfaitement mais jamais nous ne pouvions faire taire la vérité de nos cœur.s 

Jamais tu ne m'as oublié. Tu m'as attendu durant ces 5 dernières années. Tu as probablement deviner mes attentions et tu les as acceptés. Est-ce pour le mieux?  
Il y à deux semaine, j'aurais dit oui . Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr...

Néanmoins tu n'as cessé d'espérer. Espérer que je revienne te chercher. Après tout, malgré mes bravades, tu es rester une ombre constante dans mes pensés qui ne m'a jamais quittés. Et ce, malgré tout mes meilleurs efforts. 

Probablement parce'que je le désirais pas vraiment...

Quand tu as sentit que ton corps ne pourrais plus suivre les désirs de ton cœur, tu as décidée de faire ta propre voie. Le mariage n'était qu'une excuse pour te rapprocher de nous, sans t'imposer , sans rompre nos désirs silencieux. 

J'aurais vraiment aimer que ton mariage soit animé par d’honnête sentiment, et aussi difficile que cela aurais été pour moi, que ton époux ai pue enfin t'accorder le bonheur que tu méritais tant. Hélas, le destin en a décider autrement ... 

C'est ainsi que tu nous à quittée, laissant ton frère pleurer à tes côtés et me privant de te dire à voix haut se que nous savions en silence .Les mots que j'aurais due te dire il y a fort longtemps déjà. Quand j'en avais la chance. Quand je le pouvais encore.

 

La pluie continue de tomber sur la ville. Bientôt le ciel s'éclaira et le soleil brillera à nouveaux. Je ne peux qu’espérer que mon cœur prennent exemple. Mais j'en doute. En attendent je laisse mes souvenirs me hanté car ils sont désormais mon unique lien avec toi. 

Eux et la personne qui, à quelque chambre de là, regarde la pluie tomber et pense également toi.


End file.
